


[podfic] Better Not Wake the Baby

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Past Rape/Non-con, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Serena Joy fucking Waterford.Yeah. June kind of judges herself for that one, too.Or,June and Serena escape Gilead together.





	[podfic] Better Not Wake the Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Better Not Wake The Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394065) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/i3jcjzl75c4wh0h/THT%20Beter%20Not%20Wake%20the%20Baby.mp3?dl=0) (13.5 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:29:39

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Netgirl_y2k for having blanket permission!


End file.
